


Avenging

by Pinklady6457



Series: Jamilton Shit [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Belting, Blow Jobs, Chubby Alexander Hamilton, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is An Asshole, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, eating ass, sexual crying, the first part of this story is so angst heavy istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Thomas hears of the Reynold’s Pamphlet and is angered that Alexander just tossed aside his wife and family to have an affair, and to drag the woman he had an affair with to the ground in the press.So he punishes him.(Minor editing of story done)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Avenging

It was seven o’clock in the morning when Thomas has first heard of the Reynolds Pamphlet.

He was in his bathrobe, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, made with his imported coffee beans from France. He’d just gotten out of the shower and it was a Saturday morning. He was just scrolling on his tablet for the news, sitting at his kitchen table in his large New York mansion, when the headline caught his eyes.  
  


**  
Co-Leader of Federalist Party Alexander Hamilton Documents His Extramarital Affair**

Of course Thomas immediately clicked on the news link, reading it as he slowly felt himself get filled with rage. The affair started around six years ago, Maria Reynolds (yes, her name was _published)_ had gone to his home, begging him for help, she’d said her husband was abusing her and that she needed cash. According to Hamilton, she seduced him into bed and she and her husband extorted him for money, and the affair continued for about a year. But once rumors of him embezzling government funds arose, he quickly defended himself and wrote this all down. 

How could he? How could Hamilton betray his wife, which while Thomas never knew Eliza all that well personally, every time he’s seen or heard of her in the news, she was nothing but kind and generous. How could he betray his own children? The oldest of which was only fifteen years old, and Hamilton had a lot of children running around. How-

Jefferson wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Hamilton was lucky, he had a wife and several children.

Thomas married at the age of twenty-three to his high school and college sweetheart Martha. Out of the total of the six children they had together, only two of them were living today. Martha “Patsy” was fifteen and Mary “Polly” was nine. Most of their children died during infancy or as toddlers, he didn’t know why this happened to him so much, was it something in he and Martha’s genes? He couldn’t be sure, especially not after Martha died after ten years of marriage. It was the hardest time of his life, he spent so much time locked alone with Patsy looking after him and his daughters trying to comfort him. He cried a lot, laid in bed as the hours and days blurred together... but after some months, he tried to move on... but after his youngest Lucy died from whooping cough at three, he nearly lost it. That had been two years ago.

And Alexander fucking Hamilton. His wife was living, none of his children were dead or sickly. And what did he do? He threw it all away for some woman eleven years his junior. A woman who was being manipulated by her abusive husband at that time and is now being painted as a whore in Federalist news cites. He hated Alexander’s ideas and his politics, being the co-leader of the Democratic-Republicans, but he tried to look past that. There had to be good things about him, and he tried to look for them. But Hamilton, the argumentative little shit he is, never let him see anything, but he still assumed something was there. Today was the first time he felt hatred for Alexander the person.

What did he feel before? Well... lust, to put it lightly. Heavy lust. He never made a move on Hamilton, he thought Alexander would be _loyal_ to his wife, and he’s never heard anything that would say Alexander wasn’t straight.

But that didn’t stop him from thinking about him, gazing at Alexander’s bright brown eyes, watching how enthusiastic his movements were when he spoke, checking out his ass. And late in the night when he was alone in his room, he’d jerk himself to the fantasies of what if he wasn’t straight, what if it was okay with Alexander’s wife to fuck him, and what if Alexander wanted this as much as he did himself. The fantasies were tame if anything, Alexander sucking his dick, fucking the Federalist’s ass hard, Hamilton riding him. Now though... new thoughts were going through his head.

Punishing Hamilton, spanking him, choking him, making him _hurt,_ then fucking his brains out. Grabbing on his thighs so hard they’d bleed, pulling his hair, doing anything he can to make the experience painful as Alexander cried and screamed under him. It was tempting to do that, oh so, very tempting, but it could be considered rape and he really didn’t need that going around for his public imagine, especially since just a couple years earlier, Federalists were claiming Thomas had a sexual affair with a housekeepers underage daughter. And he didn’t want to rape Alexander.

Yet these ideas still filled his head as he sipped on his expensive home brewed coffee, slowly getting harder at each thought, tying him up, spanking him, gagging him, degrading him in anyway he could. But he decided to stop thinking about it. It would never happen, and if he were to think of this, he should be thinking about it alone in his room, not out in the kitchen where one of his daughters could walk in. He’ll just make a passive-aggressive post online vaguely addressing the Reynold’s Pamphlet for his millions of followers to see and let that be that.

* * *

Once again, Thomas was in the kitchen, preparing a meal this time, dinner. It’d been a couple months since the Reynolds Pamphlet was released and it was all anyone could talk about. Federalist news cites trying to save any last bit of the Treasury Secretary’s image while Anti-Federalist and D.R. websites celebrated this big stain the Federalist Party, as though Thomas’s own political party, or specifically major members of the party were free from sin. There had even been rumors of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton planning a divorce, though she had never said anything about that. She was never the type of person to want to be in the spotlight anyways, just a person in the background, doing as much good as she could.

But the dinner Thomas was preparing wasn’t going to be for him and his girls, no, he allowed them both to go over to their friend’s houses for a sleepover. This was a business meal.

For he and Hamilton.

James was to originally join them, but he was feeling under the weather and Thomas said he’d take over himself. The issue that was supposed to be discussed about was something about the bank, which was something he and Hamilton would regularly tear each other apart for. Especially since Hamilton got what he wanted around the time the affair was going on. It was a nightmare to keep everyone happy, especially those on each opposing side.

And yet, all Thomas could think about was that stupid Reynolds Pamphlet. Alexander’s betrayal, Eliza and her children humiliated, and the name of Maria Reynolds (which wasn’t even her name anymore, she was divorced and now married to someone named Clingman) ruined by the press.

All because of Hamilton’s actions.

Thomas was making beef bourguignon and a side salad. He didn’t know why he bothered making such a grand meal over Hamilton, but whatever. He got out a bottle of red wine, it was a good wine, he usually drank it when he was up late, jerking off to the thought of mostly Hamilton himself. He knew he probably shouldn’t make any moves on him, but a man can dream, damnit.

Thomas was setting up the dinner table when he heard the knock on his door and his face furrowed in anger before calming down. Hamilton was here. He took in a deep breath before walking over and opening the door for him.

There he was, in the porch light. Still in his all green work clothes, which brought out his eyes. His long, somewhat unprofessional dark brown hair over his shoulders looking shiny and he just made it work. There was a tense moment of quiet before Thomas moved aside to allow Hamilton to come in and greeted the Federalist.

“Did you travel well, Hamilton?”

“Very.” He simply said. Alexander looked around and Jefferson was debating whether or not he wanted to slap him, or pin him against the wall and fuck him right there. Not that he’d be able to do either.

“Your house is rather extravagant.” Hamilton said, an undertone of something was under his voice that Jefferson knew was meant to be demeaning.

“Why thank you Alexander. Dinners ready at the table, I’ll show you the way.” The words from Jefferson’s mouth were said in an annoyed and stern tone of voice. They were engaged in a war with polite words and threatening vocal tones.

Thomas showed Alexander to his seat and sat next to him, the two began to eat the food Thomas had made, being relatively quiet. Though Thomas noticed from the corner of his eyes that Hamilton was shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Try not to choke, Hamilton. Slow down.”

“I haven’t had a proper meal in some time.”

“Hm. Why’s that?”

“Well ever since... know what? Forget it.”

“No, I’m not going to forget it, tell me...” Thomas narrowed his eyebrows. “It’s about the affair, I’m assuming?”

Alexander looked nearly shocked at Thomas’s words but after a few moments nodded.

“My wife is staying with her father... and she has our children with her. I’ve never been good at taking care of myself.”

“Shame.” Thomas simply said, with no underlying compassion. Hamilton doesn’t deserve his compassion. “If only you didn’t cheated on your wife.”

“I...”

“Keep going...” Thomas looked at him, peering down at Alexander. “Explain to me why you did it and try to defend yourself.”

“It was during that time you and Madison gave me that hardass time the first we discussed bank issues! I hadn’t sleep in a week, I was weak, I-“

“You don’t get to blame me or James for what you did, Alexander. You have only yourself to blame and everything that’s coming is all your fault, you get that?”

Alexander was quiet, looking down at his bowel of food, Thomas looked to him and noticed his eyes seemed glossy.

“I’m sorry for what I did... I hate what I did... I just want things to be normal.”

“Things won’t be normal, Alexander. You could’ve kept quiet about the affair, keep Mrs. Clingman out of the press at least. You could’ve told your wife in private what you’d done, or better yet, not have had the affair at all.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk! Did you not have a sexual relationship with a fifteen year old girl?! And that her mother spotted you two-“

“How dare you.” Thomas said, tone cold and threatening. “Those are only rumors. You wrote down and confirmed what you did.”

“Fuck you.” It was Alexander’s only defense when he couldn’t argue his way out of something.

But God, Thomas didn’t know if Alexander felt it, but he felt it tension. Thick tension, and one that could change for Thomas’s enjoyment.

“Oh I will.” And just like that, Thomas grabbed the back of Alexander’s head and crashed his lips against his, falling into his desires. He was going fast, he should’ve thought this out, but he didn’t care.

Alexander squirmed and fought at the kiss at first, but he stopped after a few seconds and kissed Thomas back, following his lead. Thank God.

The two of them were just making out for awhile, tongues swirling against each other, biting each other’s lips. Thomas grabbed Alexander and tried to put him over his lap, grunting at the effort. Thomas maybe muscular and fit, but he was edging forty, though Hamilton did seem a bit heavier than he looked.  
  


Alexander was straddling his lap, grinding their clothed, hard dicks together as they made out, moaning into each other’s mouths. Thomas grabbed the back of Alexander’s head and pulled him away, Alexander was panting, face red and sweaty. His lips shined with their saliva and his eyes were half lidded in lust.

It made his cock twitch.

Thomas looked at Alexander in a stern matter. “Get down.” He pushed Alexander off of him, watching him scramble to the ground after he yelped in pain.

This could be it. Not just living up to his lusty fantasies but _avenging._ Avenging sweet Eliza, the children, and finally, Maria Clingman. He’ll punish Alexander so hard. He’ll teach him his lesson, and he’ll avenge them all.

“You’re a lying, cheating bitch that never knows when to shut up. Well that’s gonna change tonight, even if we need to stay up all night...” Thomas began to unbutton his fine pressed magenta dress pants, “look at your lips. Your stupid mouth that can never shut up. I’m gonna fuck your throat raw.”

“What if I bite it off?” Alexander narrowed his eyes, still keeping his stubborn, brattiness. Thomas slapped him right across his face as his pained cry echoed the room.  
  


“You don’t get to talk back to me...” Thomas growled, grabbing his hair and pulling it for Alexander to look at his eyes. “Got it?”

Alexander whimpered in pain but he nodded. “Okay...” he was already melting the bitchy exterior away.

Thomas finished undoing his pants and pulled that, along with his underwear down, his hard cock leaking at the tip. Alexander’s eyes went big and Thomas couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction. Thomas knew he had a huge, thick cock, one that you could probably find on a porn star.

“Enjoying the view?”

Alexander scowled at him, but said nothing.

“Don’t gave me that face, darling... go on, you know what to do.” Thomas kept a grip on the back of his head, looking down at him. The Federalist was actually on his knees for him, it made him thrilled.

Alexander gave him another face before sighing, grabbing the base of Thomas’s cock and licking up the back of it before taking him in completely, his lips wrapped around the head of his cock as he began to move his head back and forth, taking in a pretty decent amount of his dick.

Thomas grit his teeth, watching Alexander swallowing his cock with his warm mouth, using his tongue to trail up a vein on the side of it, making Jefferson’s breath hitch.

_He’s done this before._

The thought just came to him and God did it make sense.

“You little slut...” he growled, grabbed roughly on the hair, beginning to fuck his face, the sound of Alexander choking and gagging on his cock being heard throughout the room. He had about a little over two thirds of his dick in his mouth.

“You ungrateful, greedy whore! When people throw themselves at you, you just have to have them, don’t you? No one can suck cock so good first try.” Thomas pulled his cock out of Alexander’s mouth, several strings of spit connected it with his lips, tears were falling from his eyes and wet snot was beginning to fall on his lips. He looked like a disgraced prostitute.

“Tell me, when was the first time you sucked cock?”

“College,” Alexander confessed, “I was in college...”

“And the last time, right now doesn’t count.”

Alexander said nothing.

“I said...” Thomas slapped him again, causing another scream to echo the room, “when was the last time you sucked cock?!”

“At my bachelor’s party before my wedding night!”

“Slut. Arrogant little slut...” Thomas pulled Alexander’s hair back up and placed his mouth over his cock again, fucking his mouth again. “You’re so desperate for dick you’d take it from anywhere, huh? You blew all your groomsmen, didn’t you? Let them use you like how I’m doing now...” Thomas gripped tightly on Alexander’s hair and shoved his cock all the way down his throat, his pelvis resting against his nose. Alexander gagged and chocked around him, digging his nails into the bigger man’s thighs as he looked up to Thomas, red faced, crying. Looking almost like a poor, kicked puppy.

Good.

After keeping him there for a few more moments, Thomas continued to fucked his face, his balls bouncing on Alexander’s chin as those gagging sounds from his throat continued to fill the room. There’s so much he wants to do to Alexander, but he likely only had tonight, so there must be nothing to waste. He pulled out from his mouth, allowing Alexander the luxury of breathing well again. The drool landed on his green blazer and shirt.

“You look so pathetic,” Thomas sneered, “stand up, we’re going to my room.” If Thomas could, he’d fuck Alexander’s mouth until he came, but Thomas wasn’t twenty anymore and could get hard again after five minutes. So, he needed to make due.

The two of them walked into Thomas’s room, Thomas turned on the light and looked through his dresser for what he needed, his black, designer leather belt with gold hardware, the leather was grainy, it would definitely leave marks.

He turned back to Hamilton standing near the door, sitting on the bed, belt in his hands. “Strip.” Thomas simply commanded.

Alexander looked fearful as he did what was asked, throwing off his blazer and shirt, undoing his pants.

Thomas was getting a good look at his body, despite Hamilton’s slender frame, he had a bit of a chubby stomach Thomas never noticed. Maybe he sucked his gut in before standing in Congress. But after he took off his pants, Thomas knew were most of the fat went due to his sedentary life style and less then stellar eating habits. His thighs, thick, jiggly thighs. Ones that would probably move around madly as Thomas would thrust into him.

Forget the idea of him being totally skinny, those thighs drove Thomas wild.

Thomas smirked at him, folding the belt together and gently patting it with his hand. “Come here now...” he drawled in an calm, almost sweet voice. And Alexander walked towards him, his hard, thick cock bobbing up and down against his stomach as he did so.

Thomas gripped his wrist and threw him over his lap, Alexander yelping in surprise.

“You’ve been a terrible boy, Alex...” Thomas said, his hands going to feel for his ass and thighs, so soft and warm... he pinched his upper thigh to hear Alexander shriek. “I’m going to discipline you...” he said, “got it?”

“Yes...” Thomas smirked and moved the belt from his hand onto the bed. “I’m going to warm you up first.” And just like that, Thomas moved his hand down to mercilessly spank Alexander right on his ass, watching it jiggle, seeing his red handprint appear on his ass as Alexander let out a scream.  
  


Thomas continued to spank him, reddening up his ass and thighs, watching him squirm and wiggle in his lap. Alexander’s head was in the mattress, gasping and crying in the sheets. Thomas grabbed his hair and pulled him out of there.

“You better not ruin my sheets, Alexander...” he cooly threatened. He grabbed the belt and swatted it against his hand, feeling Hamilton stiffen up on him. “We’ve barely begun...”

Thomas raised the belt up high before it landed on his ass, the slapping sound of leather against skin was loud, but not as loud as Alexander’s cry just a moment after it hit him. He looked at the red mark that belt left, right against the bright pink of his ass. Perfect.

He kept spanking him with that belt, hard and quick, one right after the other as Alexander cried and screamed on his lap. He watched his ass bruise, welts being formed. He’d occasionally hit his thighs, that really made Alexander scream.

“Whore,” he said through hits, “selfish, stupid slut! You don’t think about other people, you just do whatever you want, do you? Well, Alexander, that will change tonight!” He gave a hard whack to his ass, hearing his shriek.

“Ow! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry for yourself, or for the people you hurt?” Thomas whacked his ass again.

“For the people I hurt!”

Thomas hummed, satisfied with his answer as he stopped, pushing Hamilton off of him and onto the bed. “There we go, we’re on the way to something...”

Thomas put Alexander on his stomach, admiring his handiwork of turning Alexander into an absolute mess. He began to undo his white button up and throw it down, opting to keep the dress pants on.

His hands began to splay at his chubby thighs and ass, as Alexander whimpered and gasped.

“Have you ever taken up a cock in that ass before, oh what am I saying, of course a whore like you would’ve done so...”

Alexander just whimpered and nodded in response.

Thomas decided that he wanted to live out some of his other fantasies, since he might never have a chance to do so again.

“Since your behavior has been good so far, I’m gonna give you a little treat...” Thomas spread out his asscheeks and before Alexander could utter a word, Thomas dove in, his tongue going to lick his tiny puckered hole.

“Oh my God...” Alexander whimpered, letting out little moans and gasps, the side of his head against a plush pillow as he moaned out.

Thomas continued to kneed the bruised skin of his ass with his hands as he licked and pushed his tongue into his tiny hole. He pulled back to run his tongue down Alexander’s cock, hearing him moan out before going back to eating ass. Hearing Hamilton moan, plead and beg made him smirk. He pulled away to spit on the hole before standing up and finding the lube he kept in his drawer.

“I’m gonna fuck that ass so hard...” Thomas growled, looking back to Alexander who was nodding eagerly, biting his bottom lip. Thomas gave him a soft smile before his face stoned back up, getting back to be behind him.

“I’m gonna fuck that ass hard you won’t be able to walk the next morning, do you hear me?” Thomas popped open the bottle of lube, pouring it on his fingers, coating them in it.

“Yes...” Thomas slapped his ass, hearing Alexander yelp.

“What was that for?!”

“For fun...” before Alexander could say anything else, Thomas slide a finger right into his ass, hearing Alexander’s lungs empty out. God this ass was tight...

Thomas began moving his finger inside of him, hearing Alexander pant and gasp out. “Oh God, oh my God, Thomas...”

“Quiet down whore...” Thomas spat on his back, pulling his finger away before thrusting two of them inside, feeling inside and moving them quickly, he was being impatient and he knew it. He just wanted to be inside that sweet, tight ass.

Two fingers soon turned to three and he was brutally thrusting them in him, Alexander desperately trying to be quiet as Thomas had commanded. God, this was great.

Thomas pulled away his fingers, added more lube to his hand, and stroking his cock to lube himself up, lining his cock up to Alexander’s little hole.

“Are you ready for the best fuck in your life?” And before Alexander could say anything, Thomas thrust all the way in, causing Alexander to cry out. Thomas moaned to himself, that ass was so tight and warm... felt so damn good.

Thomas began to quickly thrust in and out, harshly grabbing Alexander’s hips, he wasn’t going to be easy on him.

“Little slut.” he spat out. Alexander seemed to be enjoying himself, his head against the pillow moaning loudly in it, saying things like, “Fuck that’s so good!” and “Thomas, yes!” Thomas was rather proud that he could reduce Alexander Hamilton, well known Federalist who can never shut his mouth to a few words under his cock.

He continued to slam himself into Alexander, hearing his gasps and pleads. “You Goddamn whore! Don’t you love this cock and what it does to you?!” Thomas looked down, watching his ass and thighs jiggle every time he thrust in. Damn, that was hot.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Thomas grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the pillow, wrapping his hand around his dark brown locks like a rein before tugging him back, a loud shriek from Alexander being hard.

“Thomas, Thomas! My hair!”

“Forget your hair...” Thomas snarled, “maybe if you weren’t such a naughty bitch, I wouldn’t be pulling your hair this hard, but you are, so take this!” He tugged tightly again, another cry escaping Hamilton’s mouth.

“Motherfucker!”

Thomas just laughed and moved his free hand to give his ass a hard smack, Alexander cried again. “Did you think I was going to be nice and gentle with you Alexander? I’m not going to give awards to naughty boys who cheat on their wives and shame the woman they cheated with on the paper.” Thomas gave him another smack and Alexander grunted, taking it as Thomas pounded his ass like a madman.

“Oh God, oh fuck, oh holy shit!” Alexander grit his teeth. “I’m close, I’m close Thomas!”

“Naughty boys don’t deserve to cum.” Thomas bit his lip, he himself was getting close as well, just watching himself pound that Federalists ass, watching those chubby, jiggly thighs move with each thrust, all his fantasies and more coming true.

It was too much.

“For tonight however, I’m willing to make an exception for you...” he mounted up on Alexander, freeing the grip on his hair and pushing his shoulders down on the bed with both hands. He began to go in, fast and deep, his balls slapping against Alexander’s own as the smaller man’s moans got louder and at a higher pitch.

“Yes, yes, _oh my God!”_

“What do you say when I allow you to cum, you filthy cum rag?!”

“Thank you! ThANK YOU THOMAS- OH MY GOD! YES! _YES!”_ Alexander came, crying out loudly with no words, his ass tightening itself around Thomas so much, too much and after a few more merciless thrusts, he came hard in his ass, grunting loudly filling it up with cum. So much cum..

“Fuck yeah...” Thomas uttered, pulling out of his ass and getting off of him. His cum almost instantly waterfalled out of Alexander’s ass, with the occasional swirl of red.

He grabbed Hamilton’s shoulders and turned him over on his back to face Thomas. “Next time you do a paper, write something down for the public to read, next time you do anything that involves writing, you apologize. Not just to your wife and family, but to Maria Clingman as well, understood?”

Alexander nodded, and Thomas got a look at his face. Red, covered his own sweat, catching his breath with his tongue sticking out, panting like a bitch in heat. His eyes had a glazed over like quality. Some of his cum was on his belly and even a bit on his chest.

Thomas smirked, looking at what he reduced the once prideful man to.

“Good.”


End file.
